villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frank-N-Furter
Dr. Frank-N-Furter was a self-proclaimed 'Sweet Transvestite from Transexual Transylvania' and the main antagonist of the 1975 cult classic The Rocky Horror Picture Show. He is somewhat different from most villains as he dons female attire, stockings, a corset, and high heels. His main goal was to create a perfect man as his own sexual plaything which he does in the form of Rocky Horror. He was portrayed by legendary actor Tim Curry, who also portrayed many other villains such as The Lord of Darkness, Pennywise the Dancing Clown, Professor Calamitous, and Hexxus. Film portrayal In his castle, he lived with both his servants, brother and sister Riff Raff and Magenta, along with his groupie Columbia. During the time Brad and Janet meet Frank, he is hosting the annual Transylvanian convention, with several Transylvanians there as party guests. It is also a means to show the Transylvanians his creation, Rocky. After making his first appearance singing 'Sweet Transvestite' he returns to his lab in wait for Brad and Janet. Once they arrive he greets them with mild flirting before making a speech to the Transylvanians about his work. He then proceeds to create Rocky. He sings a brief song about his success, 'I Can Make You a Man', and is then interrupted by Eddie, a former delivery boy he had locked in a deep freeze vault. Eddie sings 'Hot Patootie' during which Rocky begins to dance. Frank, being the jealous man he is, butchers Eddie with an ice pick in an envious rage and then sings 'I Can Make You a Man Reprise' before going to a bridal suite with Rocky. He manages to seduce both Brad and Janet after leaving the bridal suite, the other Transylvanians have left, and even manages to convince them to have sex with him. Later on Brad and Janet's ex tutor Dr Everett Scott turns up at the castle and Frank is immediately suspicious of him, thinking Dr Scott is a member of the FBI searching for aliens. Dinner is served to all while Dr Scott asks about Eddie, as he is his uncle. Dr Scott sings about Eddie, 'Eddie's Teddy', before Frank pulls away the tablecloth to reveal that their dinner was made of Eddie's dismembered remains. Janet runs screaming to Rocky, who comforts her as they had also had sex, much to Frank's displeasure. Once again, jealousy turns Frank's mind and he chases a still screaming Janet through the castle and up to the lab, with Brad and Dr Scott following them. He then uses a self made device that turns people into living statues on Brad, Janet and Dr Scott. Columbia, who came up with Magenta, Riff Raff and Rocky, then confronts Frank saying that he will have to choose between her and Rocky. Instead, Frank freezes both Columbia and Rocky. Frank has a short conversation with Riff Raff and Magenta, then tells them to prepare for the Floor Show. In the castle's theatre Frank has dressed up Columbia, Rocky, Brad and Janet in a similar outfit to his own, stockings, corset etc, and unfreezes them one by one while they sing a song, 'Rose Tint my World'. Frank then comes in with his own song which, halfway through, consists of him and the other four going into a pool to sing and kiss. Frank then kicks up the tempo with 'Wild and Untamed Thing' until Riff Raff and Magenta, wearing futuristic space suits, break up the show saying they are to return to their home planet of Transsexual in the galaxy of Transylvania. Frank is astounded and sings 'I'm Going Home' to try and change Riff Raff's mind. The attempt, however, fails and Riff Raff announces that Frank is to be killed by the laser in which he is carrying. Frank draws himself to his full height waiting to perish when Columbia, who was behind Riff Raff, screams. Riff Raff turns around and shoots her, killing her instantly. Frank panics when he sees what the laser is capable of and tries to escape by climbing the stage curtain behind him. He is, unfortunately, shot and killed by Riff Raff. Rocky, who witnessed everything, runs over to Frank's corpse weeping. Riff Raff shoots him several times with the laser until he too dies and both his and Frank's bodies fall into the swimming pool. Dr Frank N. Furter's body is most likely taken back to Transsexual along with the castle when Riff Raff and Magenta return home. Personality Frank was a smooth-talking cross-dresser who was very charming, charismatic, and seductive. His other side was prone to jealousy, homicide, and even cannibalism. Overall, he was an incredibly persuasive man with a knowledge high enough to create life itself. Death Frank was killed when Riff Raff shot him with a beam of pure antimatter, causing an instantanious painless death. Gallery Dr-Frank-N-Furter-the-rocky-horror-picture-show-25365760-1280-800.jpg SweetTransvestite.jpg|"I'm just a Sweet Transvestite from Transexual, Transylvania" RHPS-FrankSmokingL (1).jpg RHPS-FrankReclineOnBoxL (1).jpg Dr. Frank-N-Furter smirking evilly.png|"How about that?" Dr. Frank-n-Furter.png|Frank's evil grin Don't Dream It.png Videos Trivia *In Shock Treatment, the follow-up, it was planned that Frank revives and makes Denton become his cult. However, Curry didn't want to play Frank anymore, so they replaced him with a new villain, Brad's evil twin Farley Flavors. *Frank was Tim Curry's film debut. *Curry reprised his role as Frank from the 1973 stage production. * Frank is one of Tim Curry's best known roles, along with Pennywise. Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Evil Genius Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Comedic Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Leader Category:Aliens Category:Humanoid Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Serial Killers Category:Mass Murderer Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Psychopath Category:Sociopaths Category:Rapists Category:Lover Stealers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Egomaniacs Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Power Hungry Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Hatemongers Category:Brainwashers Category:Betrayed villains Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:In love villains Category:Pimps Category:Rich Villains Category:Cannibals Category:Lustful Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Mad Doctor Category:Cowards Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Obsessed Category:Non-Action Category:Villains with Dissonant Serenity Category:Attention-Seekers Category:Petrifiers Category:Kidnapper Category:The Heavy Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Hero's Lover Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Anti-Villain